


How to Date

by EmilisBack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, kind of coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: Lance would never consider himself a player,mostly because he didn't date anyone, ever. Sure, he would flirt, a lot, but never date. To him,dating was something you did with a good friend who you knew and were close to.Until he met Keith.





	How to Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic, so the characters are a little ooc, sorry! Any feedback or advice would be nice. Also, feel free to suggest a prompt.

Lance would never consider himself a player,mostly because he didn't date anyone, ever. Sure, he would flirt, a lot, but never date. To him,dating was something you did with a good friend who you knew and were close to.

Until he met Keith. 

It was a simple day, a few months into University, and Lance finally decided to try out the coffee shop Piece and Hunk were constantly going on about. It was a small place, but comfy with light music and comfortable mumbles of others in the background. The atmosphere was warm all around, and Lance couldn't help but think to himself how perfect this place would be if not for the strong scent of coffee–something Lance despised. 

Walking up to the counter he decided what to get, a hot chocolate with extra cream and some caramel and a few raspberry muffins. Before he could even greet the cashier, however, he was shoved to the ground by someone else. 

"What the hell, man?" he demanded immediately. Getting a broken arm was not apart of today's program, thank to very much. 

The guy who shoved him–Jesus, he had a mullet–barely glanced back, mumbling a passive apology, before he disappeared behind the counter and into the back. 

"The hell is his problem?" Lance grumbled, rubbing a sore spot on his arm. Straightening himself, he rolled his eyes and continued his journey for something to eat. 

Unfortunately, when he got to the counter, no one was there to help him. 

He had enough time to how never to come here again, before a voice called to him, "Sorry for the wait. How can I help you today? 

Lance had to hold back a growl when he saw who was 'helping' him today. In front of him was probably the only person within a hundred miles who thought that mullets we're making a comeback. 

But he kept his cool. It would be a waste to back out now with how much he had already gone through for those muffins. Lance put on the best smile he could muster. 

"Hi there...," Lance glanced at the name tag, "Keith." God, even his name should have been left in the 80's. "Could I get a hot chocolate caramel and some extra cream along with, say, four of your raspberry muffins? The name for it is Lance."

Keith rang up the items–thank God he did that quickly–before turning back to Lance. "Will that be all?"

Lance's grin turned a bit impish, before he replied, "Actually, could I get an apology as well?"

Keith eyes narrowed, a glare now pinning Lance in his place. 

"Excuse me?"

"You know, for showing me earlier?"

Keith let out a–very unattractive–snort. "First of all, I didn't shove you. Secondly, I did apologize."

It was Lance's turn to snort, adding an eye roll for good measure. "Maybe I should have specified. I want an authentic apology."

"Yeah, good, fine! Would you also like for someone to take that stick out of your ass?"

Lance gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "That was far too good an insult for someone with a mullet."

"Is there a problem?" a new voice cut in, and Lance immediately turned towards it. 

Standing there was an older man, probably in his mid-twenties, with white bands and a wicked scar across his nose. 

"No, Shiro," Keith replied. "He was just about to pay."

"You sure?" Shiro asked. 

"Yes, dad," Keith sighed in reply, struggling not to roll his eyes. 

"Alright then," Shiro said with a nod. "Get back to work then."

/ /

After Lance had paid and gotten his muffins without much more fighting, he sat eating them as he waited for his hot chocolate to come out. 

"Lance, your hot chocolate is ready," someone called out. Grabbing his drink, he thanked him, before heading out the door. 

He took a sip, sighing as he realized the pure truth Hunk and Pidge had spoken about this place. He looked down at his cup to make sure it was from the same place–that mullet head really was the one to make this small piece of heaven–when he noticed the number. 

A phone number was scrawled under his name, and under that was the sentence, "If you want an apology, you better call me."

/ /

Against his better judgement, Lance did call. 

And not only did he get a more real apology, he got a date. With a guy. Whom had a mullet. And an awful name. 

God, what was his life...? 

Ash he walked into the lecture Hall, he was assaulted by Hunk wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

"Aw, man! I haven't seen you in way too long! How ya been, buddy?"

"Hunk," Lance shouted. "Oh man, am I glad to see you. I'm glad you got to go home for the weekend, but don't do that to me ever again."

Hunk let out a laugh while he released Lance, then lead him to where he and piece had already set up for the day. "I can't promise I won't leave, but next time I'll take you with me."

Lance sighed, shaking his head. "It'll have to do."

Pidge glanced up from the notebook she was writing,making sure to get Hunks attention. "Lance went to Lions Lair for some hot chocolate and muffins. He also got a guys number."

Hunk slowly turned to face Lance. "Was it Shiro? Because he's way too old for you."

"Maybe I'm in to older men," Lance defended. "But no. His name is Keith."

Hunk squealed, "You mean the guy who makes any and every beverage taste like nectar from the gods?"

"Yeah," Piece snickered, "and the guy with a mullet."

Lance groaned. All weekend he had heard nothing but Pidge's snide comments about Keith, and it was kind of getting annoying. 

"At least I can actually get someone to date me," he scoffed, before grabbing out his notes and starting on the project. 

He ignored Pidge's comment about not wanting to date anyone, focusing instead on getting a good grade. Pidge and Hunk began to help again, and before he knew it class was over. He packed his things up and began to head put, when he was stopped by Hunk. 

"Where are you going?"

"I already told you," Lance explained, "I have a date."

His eyes widened, and he quickly started to mutter encouragement and support to him. He was in the middle of saying how if anything went wrong to call him and he would come, when Lance finally interrupted. 

"Glad to see you have faith in my dating skills, but honestly, it's gonna be fine, buddy. Now I really do have to go. We're gonna go get food before the movie in the park thing."

Hunk could only pout as he watched his friends walk away. "He's all grown up..."

"Don't worry," Pidge smirked, patting him on the shoulder. "We're following them."

/ /

This was not a good idea–mentally or morally–and Hunk knew it. The only reason he was here in the first place was because Pidge had insisted it was a good idea, and despite her small size, she could be fearsome when wanted. 

Honestly, he couldn't even fit behind the bush he was hiding in, and the waiter at the restaurant was starting to give them weird looks. 

"Pidge, can we please leave?"

Pidge glared at him over the menu she so inconspicuously hid behind. "Do you care about Lance, Hunk?" She gave him no time to answer before continuing. "We're doing this for him."

"Funny how we're doing this for him, yet when he finds out what we're doing, he's gonna be pretty freaking mad."

"Lance is kind of oblivious, Hunk. I love him, but we both know it's true. It's highly unlikely he'll notice. Now shut it, I'm spying."

Hunk turned and watched as Keith and Lance chatted, both laughing and blushing, while also arguing and mocking. Currently Lance was making a very bad impression of Keith, and Keith was doing a worse one of Lance. 

"They are pretty cute together," Hunk mumbled. 

"Ew."

"You were the one who wanted to spy on them," Hunk snapped, frowning. 

Pidge nodded her head in agreement, before saying, "That may be so, but you're making it gross. And weird."

Hunk was born to inform her about how already weird this was when someone sat in the seat next to them. Hunk startled, before casting a small glare t the intruder–Shiro.

"Anything interesting happen yet?" Shiro skipped the small talk, going right in with the real questions. "Did they kiss? Confess their undying love for each other."

"Not yet," the smallest answered, and then continued, noticing Shiro disappointed look, "but they are acting super sweet, and Hunk thinks they're going to get married, so..."

He lights up at that, while Hunk begins to sputter and blush. 

"That's not even true." Hunk's defence goes unheard as the other two keep plotting. "And what are you even doing here, Shiro?"

That does get their attention, if only for a moment. "We've had plans to keep an eye on this date since we knew about it," Pidge shrugged. "And before you ask, I brought you because I would be too tiny for Shiro to find on my own. You're a big, soft, fluffy teddy bear, so you were perfect for the job of getting noticed."

Hunk debated giving her a response, deciding after a few minutes to just ignore her and Shiro completely, instead focusing on his food. 

It was good food, a nice stake cooked medium rare, how he liked it, with a side of fries that were just crunchy enough and some vegetables with cheese. 

He was even picking out which types of pie he wanted for desert before he was interrupted again, this time by Piece and Shiro forcibly dragging him out of his chase, throwing some cash on the table. 

'Wait, what are you doing? What about dessert? And we still haven't cleaned the table!"

"Sorry Hunk," Shiro consoled as he kept dragging him. "Lance and Keith are on the move, and so by default we are too."

"We don't have to follow them!" Hunk tried once again. As he continued to be ignored, it hit Hunk that this was going to be a long night.

/ /

For Keith the night couldn't be long enough. Lance was perfect in every way. He was smart, good at math and languages, his laugh was loud and bright, his smile made you realize the world wasn't such a cold place after all. The way he would talk about his sibling and his nephews and niece's, how smart they all were and how they were going to do great things. The way he teased Keith over the silliest things, and yet made sure Keith new there was no malicious intent. How he could listen to Keiths stupid stories about the cafe... 

In short, Lance was perfect, and Keith was already sir he was going to marry him. 

They had just finished dinner and were on their way towards the university field for the movie, pie in a take away box, when someone caught Keith's eye. 

"Shiro?" He mumbled to himself. That couldn't be right, Shiro was closing today and wouldn't be off work until 11:30.

"Did you say something, Keith?" Lance asked, taking him out of his daze. 

"Hmm? Oh, no. Just thinking to myself."

Lance accepted the answer, leading him back to the car. It was one Lance used to share with his siblings, apparently, and that's why there were so many stains and pictures on the seats. 

They drove in relative silence, both humming or singing softly to the songs plying on the radio during the short ride. Keith added the comfortable silences and Lance voice to the growing list of things he liked about the other. 

Once they arrived, Lance and him carried they're blankets and pillows to a nice spot, deciding to chat before the show began. 

"So what did happen to Milkshake?" Keith asked, continuing a conversation about Lance's secret cat from earlier. 

Lance's grin was bright, blue eyes shining. "Well, obviously my parents found out, even if I had convinced my brother not to tell, a living animal has needs that one will notice. But sense I was already attached to it, mom let me keep her."

Keith listened intently as the other went on, laughing along as adding in commentary, and before he new it the show had begun.

"You know," he whispered quietly to the boy beside him, "I've never actually seen this movie."

Lance gasped loudly, causing a few people to glare. He ignored them, instead running to face Keith fully. 

"You've never watched Monsters Inc.? You're joking, right?" When Keith made it obvious he didn't know what crimes he had committed, Lance continued. "This movie is everything beautiful and great in the world. It's timeless, infinite, a story for the generations!"

Keith hoped his face didn't betray how confused he was, or how embarrassed. "Um, alright then. I'll make sure to pay attention?"

Apparently that was the right answer, because Lance smiled wide, throwing an arm around the others shoulder and pulling him closer.

"Perfect!"

/ /

When the credits started to roll, Lance turned to question Keith about his thoughts. "Did you like it?"

Keith nodded frantically, gripping onto the hand Lance had around his shoulder. "Oh my gosh, who knew an animated film could be so beautiful? Honestly, I'm kind of mad I've never seen it before!"

"I know, right?" Lance laughed. 

"But I'm also kind of glad..."

"Glad?"

Keith blushed, giving a small nod. "Yeah. I got to watch it for the first time with you..." Keith's blushed furiously, realizing just how ridiculous that sentence was. "Uh, sorry, that was weird..."

"Not at all," Lance said, now blushing as well. "Well, maybe a little... But... I don't really mind? Yeah, you're cool, so... Yeah."

That's the moment Keith busted out laughing. He tried to speak, to explain to the confused Lance what was so funny, but even breathing was becoming a hard task. 

"Come on, bro! It was not that funny!"

Keith only continued to laugh. 

"Come on! Keith! Buddy! Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry!" Keith said through gasping breaths and puffs of laughter. "You're just so cute!"

And that... Well that was not what Lance had expected Keith to say. He wasn't sure what he did expect, but definitely not that. 

"I'm... Cute?"

"Absolutely adorable!"

"Oh. Well. I mean, I always thought so... So I'm glad someone else acknowledged it." Keith continued to laugh harder, Lance beginning to join in as well. "Just so you know, though, you're pretty darn cute too. Mullet and all."

Keith tried to fake a dramatic gasp, but failed overall because of his laughter. Instead, just settling on asking, "Lance, did you just compliment my mullet?"

"It's a day for the history books," Lance agreed, calming down enough to stand. Helping Keith up, he began to clean up the blankets and snack wrappers. "Ready to go, mullet?"

Calming down himself, Keith nodded, smiling at the other. "Ready when you are."

They made their way back to the car, bow in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Their ride to Keith's apartment went in a similar manner, only the soft sound of the radio adding to their company. 

When they did finally arrive outside his apartment, they got out together and walked to the door. 

"So... This was nice. Right?" Keith blushed as he rocked back and forth, trying not to let the rambling words out of his mouth. 

"Definitely. And maybe we could go on another date sometime."

"Yeah."

They smiled, leading towards each other.

"Just to let you know," Lance whispered, "I really want to kiss you. But I won't. Because we have an audience. Of my friends and hopefully yours. Otherwise that's creepy."

Keith gave him a smirk, and Lance swore, at that moment, he fell in love. 

"Well, if we have an audience..." Keith slid his arms around the others neck, pulling him closer. "Why don't we give them a show."

Before Lance could even comment on how cheesy Keith was, he was kissing him.


End file.
